Yeux
by Cupayydon
Summary: C'est mignon et plein d'amour. Avec un peu d'humour aussi. Viendez.


_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, l'auteur de Haikyuu!.**_

 _Bonsoir, bonjour, bon matin, bonne lecture dans les transports en commun ?_

 _Hum hum._

 _I'm back booooooyz (ou giiiiiiiiirlz...), et pas sur du Iwaoi cette fois-ci !_

 _Je fais un petit BokuAka tout mignon tout gentil, et je pense me ré-attaquer à un gros morceau juste après._

 _Have fun !_

* * *

\- Bokuto-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ledit Bokuto sursauta sous l'appellation de son cadet, avant de s'éloigner de lui précipitamment en faisant une pause étrange et en rougissant comme une écolière. Il déstabilisait Akaashi qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son aîné à son égard : il l'observait intensément depuis quelques minutes, sous différents angles et bougeait selon la lumière. Il était gêné d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac.

\- Euh et b-bien je... je-

\- Eh Bokuto, t'es un hibou ou une tomate ?! intervint Konoha, hilare.

Le capitaine avait soudainement perdu toute trace de gêne qui l'envahissait il y a encore quelques secondes, et penchait désormais la tête sur le côté en observant dubitativement son coéquipier, qui se foutait bien de lui avec Washio d'ailleurs. Il renchérit naïvement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Konoha ? Je suis comme vous tous !

Leurs rires redoublèrent d'intensité tandis qu'Akaashi les observait, complètement blasé par le manque de discernement de son capitaine et les taquineries de ses amis de terminale. Lui qui hurlait à tout le monde qu'il était un bel hibou grand et majestueux, le voilà complètement à côté de la plaque maintenant qu'on lui exposait ses dires. Il se demandait parfois si Bokuto n'avait pas quelques neurones en moins.

Celui-ci ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ses camarades riaient autant. Lui aussi voulait s'amuser avec eux ! Alors pourquoi avait-il la nette impression qu'il se moquaient tout simplement de sa personne ?

\- Ils se foutent de toi, capitaine. informa Onaga, nonchalant.

 _Ce n'était pas qu'une impression en fait._

L'attaquant tiqua :

\- Quoi ?! Konoha, Washio, bande d'enfoirés ! Comment osez-vous faire ça à votre capitaine si aimant, si gentil, si serviable ?! Vous me décevez profondément, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez tombés aussi bas, finit par hurler Bokuto en s'approchant, non sans manquer de les pointer grossièrement du doigt.

Le passeur titulaire soupira bruyamment, sans manquer de lancer une œillade lourde de reproches à son cadet, qui lui sourit innocemment. _Ils s'étaient fait passer le mot aujourd'hui ou quoi ?_ Tous les volleyeurs de Fukurodani s'étaient ligués contre leur capitaine et le taquinaient ouvertement depuis le début de l'entraînement, en prenant soin de bien titiller la sensibilité encombrante de la chouette et en appuyant là où ça fait mal. Akaashi était déjà fatigué, car il savait que ça serait lui qui allait réparer les pots cassés.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez en observant les trois terminale se livrer une guerre infernale, et accessoirement un Bokuto acculé et intimidé par les deux démons _. Merde, ça commençait._

Ils avaient au moins le mérite de prendre leur rôle très à cœur..

Peut-être un peu trop cela dit.

Il décida de retourner ranger le matériel et nettoyer la salle, sans oublier de traîner avec lui le traître de première année qui était particulièrement amusé de la situation du décoloré. Il appréhendait un peu la suite des événements et connaissant ces idiots, cela devrait être vraiment épuisant pour lui. Bokuto était particulièrement... mou quand il déprimait ? _Non, plutôt **déprimant** en fait._

Il soupira de lassitude, vaincu.

L'Ace de Fukurodani viendrait de lui-même de toutes façons, Akaashi n'avait pas de temps à perdre à écouter les bêtises de ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient supposés ranger le matériel et nettoyer le gymnase, mais il semblerait que la scène de ménage soit leur priorité absolue. Leur conversation animée et leurs exclamations raisonnaient dans le gymnase et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir baisser le ton : on n'entendait même plus le bruit des serpillières qui glissaient sur le parquet. _Heureusement que Shirofuku n'était pas dans les parages, ça aurait été un joli bordel sinon._

\- C'EST FAUX ! VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES MENTEURS !

Le numéro cinq releva la tête vers les trois guignols qui faisaient l'animation en fronçant les sourcils devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Bokuto serrait les poings et fusillait ses deux coéquipiers -très souriants- du regard, rougissant comme jamais encore. Amusé, le noiraud retint un sourire en détournant le regard pour continuer sa tâche ; Bokuto était vraiment mignon par moments.

\- AKAASHI !

Il riait beaucoup moins, là.

Le passeur sursauta en entendant la voix forte de son ami l'appeler à travers le gymnase. Tout le monde regardait le vice-capitaine avec des yeux interrogateurs, qui le leur rendit tout aussi bien avant de se diriger lentement vers le trio infernal de l'équipe. Il était sur ses gardes plus que jamais. Et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il surprit le regard complice que se lançaient les deux adversaires de Bokuto. _Oui, le noiraud le sentait vraiment mal._

Une fois à leur hauteur, il sonda les trois garçons. Bokuto avait l'air complètement au bout de sa vie tandis que les deux démons semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à emmerder leur capitaine, et il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Leur petit nuage était trop confortable pour qu'ils en descendent.

\- La princesse nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ? commença Washio, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Le passeur décida de ne pas relever.

\- Maintenant qu'il est là, t'as qu'à lui demander, **Kou-ta-rou**. renchérit son complice, un air vicieux sur le visage.

Akaashi était très perturbé quant à l'appellation qu'avait employée le numéro sept, et fronça les sourcils en voyant que son capitaine ne réagissait pas, trop éberlué et gêné par les confessions de ses camarades de terminale. Il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas croire à un telle trahison de la part de son compagnon. Il était allé raconter leur vie privée aux deux vipères de l'équipe sans lui en avoir parlé, et sans le moindre remord.

\- Oï, Kouta-

\- Akaashi, tu leur as dit qu'on sortait ensemble ?! Tu m'as trahi d'une telle façon ?! s'était exclamé Bokuto, les larmes aux yeux.

Le numéro cinq avait les yeux si grands ouverts qu'il ne savait pas s'il était possible de les étirer plus que ça, tandis que Konoha et Washio se tapaient mutuellement dans la main, sans retenir leurs exclamations victorieuses.

Bokuto avait l'air si fragile à cet instant.

Et le seconde année était hilarant.

Il était si rouge que'il se surprenait à penser que c'était lui, la seule tomate dans le gymnase. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, et les exclamations des autres volleyeurs présent le gênèrent plus que raison. Ses mains tremblaient et ses lèvres suivaient leur mouvement avec coordination. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour que le karma lui retombe dessus brusquement, mais il avait dû faire une connerie plus grosse que de se mettre en couple avec son capitaine un mois et demi auparavant. Il n'avait pas quitté les visage de Bokuto, qui le regardait, une lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux dorés.

Ou comment faire tomber le masque d'impassibilité d'Akaashi Keiji.

 _Il allait vraiment le tuer._

* * *

\- AKAASHIIIII, EXCUSE MOIIII. PARDOOOON, NE ME QUITTE PAAAAAAAS.

Ledit Akaashi soupira bruyamment et se massait lentement les tempes depuis deux longues minutes. Qui coïncidaient étrangement avec le début des hurlements de Bokuto, qui tentait de se faire pardonner de sa bourde de tout à l'heure.

Il grimaça. Cela avait été un réel enfer pour le passeur.

Bokuto n'avait pas bougé d'un iota lorsque son petit-ami lui avait avoué ne jamais en avoir parlé aux terminale. Ni à quiconque d'ailleurs, à part Kuroo, mais ce chat sauvage ne comptait pas car il suivait l'affaire depuis le tout début. Il était presque sûr que tout Nekoma était au courant pour leur relation cachée depuis le temps.

Enfin, _cachée-publique_ quoi.

Il avait dû supporter les railleries insupportables des deux terminale, qui avaient fini par jeter leur dévolu sur le vice-capitaine. Il bénissait d'ailleurs son self-contrôle et son masque d'impassibilité constamment fixé, sinon il en aurait pris un pour cogner très fort l'autre.

Il rougit subitement, en repensant aux allusions déplacées sur leur relation sexuelle. Konoha y avait été assez fort, et avait sorti le capitaine de sa transe en disant que c'était Bokuto qui faisait la femme au lit. Le passeur aurait vraiment aimé qu'il n'entende jamais ça, et encore moins qu'il hurle qu'il était "un mâle puissant et viril" et que c'était "Akaashi le dominé". Ce qui était totalement faux, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais rien fait... _Il avait eu envie de le cogner également à ce moment._

Konoha avait l'air de bien s'y connaître un peu trop d'ailleurs...

\- Akaashi, dis quelque chose !

Le numéro cinq regarda son coéquipier du coin de l'œil, et soupira légèrement en le voyant avec sa bouille d'enfant de quatre ans maximum. Il était au bord des larmes et avait une moue coupable, comme s'il avait été attrapé pendant qu'il faisait une bêtise. Il l'observait avec ses grands yeux d'or brillants, et ses joues légèrement colorées par la gêne le rendaient très mignon. Même s'il avait une personnalité difficile à gérer, Bokuto était une personne adorable et possédait une générosité tellement grande qu'elle en étoufferait certains.

Mais Akaashi l'aimait. Profondément.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Bokuto-san, répondit le noiraud avec une voix douce.

\- Pourquoi Akaashi ?! s'exclama l'aîné en se postant devant lui, ce qui les fit s'arrêter tous les deux, j'ai tout fichu en l'air ! Je me suis laissé avoir parce que je suis trop nul ! Tu sais quoi ? Je ne mérite pas que tu m'aimes. Tu devrais me quitter, comme ça je ne te ferai pas souffrir et tu ne seras pas déçu de moi... Je suis un idiot et tu-

Koutarou avait été coupé par les fines lèvres de son cadet qui avaient rejoint leurs jumelles, en l'interrompant dans sa tirade fatigante. Ses mains s'étaient posées sur les deux joues de son capitaine et ses pouces caressaient doucement ses pommettes. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses lèvres bougeaient activement contre celles du numéro quatre. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs vite pris au jeu en intégrant la petite bulle dans laquelle le passeur l'invitait chaleureusement, en entamant un doux baiser. Ses grandes mains s'étaient automatiquement placées sur les hanches du plus petit et ses lèvres suivaient patiemment le rythme soutenu qu'imposaient leurs copines de jeu.

C'était passionné, et il se foutaient complètement de tout ce qui se trouvait autour.

Ils se sentaient bien.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs paupières s'ouvrirent afin de leur permettre de se dévisager amoureusement. Les lèvres foncées et légèrement gonflées d'Akaashi accordées aux rougeurs qui s'étaient installées sur sa peau beige le rendaient magnifique aux yeux du décoloré. _Il était si désirable._ Il attrapa un de ses deux bouts de chair lisse avec les dents et tirait dessus sensuellement. Le noiraud concéda un soupir de bien-être, tandis qu'ils se perdaient dans les yeux de l'autre, sans se lâcher une seule fois.

\- Bokuto-san, je t'aime et je ne vais pas te quitter.

L'aîné se mit à rosir sous les aveux de son coéquipier, et une boule dans le ventre était apparue. Il se sentait étrangement bien au milieu de la rue déserte, en fin de journée et avec son amoureux dans les bras. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du noiraud, avant que ses lèvres s'étirent dans un large sourire contagieux, et qu'il ne réponde :

\- Merci Keji, je t'aime.

Les rougeurs sur les joues du numéro cinq s'accentuèrent en entendant les mots de son petit-ami. Ses yeux dorés brillaient tellement qu'Akaashi était envoûté par leur éclat plus que jamais à cet instant. Il avait envie de se perdre dans cet océan d'émotions pendant des heures, sans se soucier du monde tout autour d'eux et de ne penser qu'à leur propriétaire. Il les trouvait si beaux que tous les mots qui existaient étaient un euphémisme pour les qualifier.

\- Eh, Akaashi ? commença Bokuto en se détachant légèrement de lui.

Il fit la moue intérieurement, contrarié que le contact soit rompu et qu'ils doivent s'éloigner. Le décoloré avait posé sa main sur le visage du passeur et en caressait doucement la pommette. Il l'observait si intensément que Keiji se sentit déstabilisé sous le regard de son aîné. Il avait peur que ses jambes se dérobent sous son poids et qu'il ne tombe lourdement au sol, alors il s'accrocha de ses fines mains à la veste que Bokuto portait en soutenant tant bien que mal son regard profond et inquisiteur. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il sentait mis à nu devant un individu. Il avait l'impression que son capitaine lisait en lui avec une facilité déconcertante, comme dans un livre grand ouvert. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

 _Il s'agissait de Bokuto, après tout._

\- Tes yeux sont bleus, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **J'espère que tout le monde a compris pourquoi Bokuto regardait Akaashi avec insistance au début. ;;**

 _Bon et bien, j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à écrire désormais. Je pense que je vais réduire le rythme de parution !_

 _Je vous rassure, j'étudie bien et j'ai une vie en dehors de mon pc. Je suppose.._

 _Le BokuAka est mon second pairing préféré, ils sont vraiment tout mignons et Bokuto est assez attachant comme personnage en réalité. Je ne les portais pas plus que ça dans mon cœur, mais après quelques fictions (et après avoir re-re-regardé la seconde saison) j'ai commencé à les aimer un peu plus que raison ahah... Pour moi Akaashi c'est une boule d'amour cachée sous son masque d'impassibilité, et Bokuto a justement besoin de cet amour à cause de ses troubles d'humeur !_

 _Breeeef c'est une petite histoire toute mignonne que j'avais envie d'écrire avant de ré-attaquer un bon gros morceau. J'ai quelques idées qui me trottent dans la tête, je vais essayer de faire un truc tout beau (et pas bourré de fautes d'inattention comme le dernier lààà)._

 _Btw, merci pour les quelques retours que j'ai reçus ! C'est encourageant, et je me dis que je suis pas si nulle que ça. Même si c'est juste une phrase composée d'à peine trois mots, les reviews comptent beaucoup pour nous et ça nous encourage énormément pour la suite ! Je ne mords pas. :p_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, je reviens vite !_

 _Peace._


End file.
